The Sky and Ocean Love
by Death Ice Angel
Summary: I know this is an over used plot.This is my first fan fiction so all comment are allowed. Max gets kick out of the flock and blacks out and falls into Camp where Percy finds here after he found out that Annabeth cheated on him with his brother. The gods step down and their most powerful children replace them. Later the Flock comes back. What will happen next? RE-EDITING
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey people it is my 1st Fan Fiction so all comments are allowed. This is a really over use plot line but it is really interesting how everyone uses it.** ATTENTION** everyone I am going to kind of copy of I am terribly sorry to her, but I had this idea for a while when I discover Fan Fiction. So thank you to the creators of this cite and .

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and the characters I make. Other than that James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus, thank you! Plus I am not a guy ok?**

Now on with the story!

The Sky and Ocean Love

Chapter 1

**Max POV**

I was flying in the sky, the wind blowing in my hair tangling it into knots also ruffling my feathers. The freedom in the sky so wonderful .I sighed all the worries I had all caged up in me slowly melted away. I forgot about the school, erasers, and my responsibilities. Than all the sudden a claw of worry went up in my mind thinking The School had found the house while I was gone. 'I should go back now 'I thought .Swooping down and landing although a small part of me told me to flee. I opened the door and stopped.

Then I noticed that the whole place was silent. Not a single sound was made. 'Oh no what if they were captured by erasers? ` When I got to the main room the whole flock was there, just sitting there not saying a word. When they heard me come in, they all turned around and glared, except Nudge, who looked like she had been crying. I looked at Fang, confused. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

Angel looked at me with hate. "Did you really think we would never find out?" "Huh?" I asked, displaying my brilliance. "You've been giving our location away to the School this whole time, for money. How could you be so heartless?" Fang spat. "What are you talking about?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes nearly falling out. "Don't you get it?" Iggy said his blind eyes narrowed in my direction. "We found out you are a traitor." He answered. "You have to leave now!" Gazzy said, his eyes looking at everything but my face and his eyes filling quickly with tears.

I looked at the Flock with shock. I had raised them, thought of them like a mother. And now they now thought I was a traitor. Nudge looked at me, tears streaming down her face. "How could you." She whispered, her voice cracking. That was the last straw. I could feel the part of me I was trying to hold back snap. I glared at the ex-Flock now. "I didn't do anything. But if you want me gone, I'll make sure you never see me again." I said, my voice slightly cracking at the end of the sentence. I ran to the window and jumped out, pumping my wings to get as high into the air as possible.

I could feel myself going faster and faster, and soon my super-sonic flying kicked in. Tears streamed from my eyes as I thought of the terrible betrayal of the Flock. I don't know for how long I flied, but I could feel myself starting to fall asleep. "I don't even care anymore." I thought, ignoring my desperate need to stop and eat. I just flew on and on, not looking where I was going. Spots started to dot in my vision, but I ignored it, pushing on. Finally, my wings folded from exhaustion, and I plummeted toward the ground. I blacked out to the sound of wind rushing through my feathers.

**Percy POV**

My life had been pretty peaceful after the last War with Gaia. Most monsters were too scared to mess with us, and Gaia was again locked in sleep. The two camps, Greek and Roman, had decided to combine into one (now called the Olympian camp). Everyone looked up to me now, especially the new campers. Jason and I were helping Chiron and Lupa teach the camp, because with all the new campers they could hardly keep up with the training. I even had a new brother.

Turns out that Poseidon had another demigod son named Matthew Walker and he had kept him safe in Atlantis. I didn't really mind so much, because all of my friends, including Thalia and Nico, and been around more often. I was having the time of my life, even if dad didn't talk to me as much anymore. The only thing that was strange was the fact that Annabeth was growing away from me. I assumed it was her work at Olympus, but now I wasn't so sure.

I was taking a walk down the beach at night to clear my head, when I saw my brother with some blonde. "Good for him." I thought, smiling to myself. "I wonder who she is." The girl giggled. "Now Matthew, I don't want Percy to know about this." I froze. I knew that voice. "But aren't the two of you broken up, Annabeth?" Matthew asked. My breath stopped, and my heart froze in my chest. "Sure." Annabeth said, and I could feel the waves reacting to my shock and anger. She glanced towards the ocean, confused. "But I don't want him to be sad that I found someone else so fast."

Matthew smiled. "Okay." My rage grew, and I stormed over to where the two were sitting. "Percy!" Annabeth said, her voice shaking with nerves. "How long have you been standing there?" Matthew looked at me with concern. "Long enough to realize that you didn't even bother to tell me that you were cheating on me with my brother." Matthew gasped and turned his head to glare at Annabeth. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why, Annabeth?" I almost yelled at her. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She said in a small voice. "So you lied and cheated on me and my brother?" I asked disbelief present in my voice. Annabeth began to sob quietly. "If you had just broken up with me, we could still be friends. But you decided to throw my feelings out the window. I will never trust you again nor can you gain it again." I said, starting to walk away. Matthew scoffed at Annabeth and strode off towards Camp. Annabeth grabbed my arm. "Wait, Percy." She sobbed, desperately. "It's over, Annabeth." I said, walking into the forest. I could hear her crying behind me, and as soon as I got out of earshot, I broke down too.

Suddenly, the loud crack of breaking branches reverberated through the forest. My head snapped up, and I stared at the forest in front of me with disbelief. Lying on the ground was a beautiful girl. She was a little dirty, and looked like she had been crying, but even in darkness I could see the glow of her blonde hair. Her face looked calm and peaceful in sleep, but I doubted it would be like that when she woke up. The most startling thing of all though, was the beautiful tan and white wings that were spread out behind her.

I ran over to her, fishing some ambrosia out of my pocket since she fell through camps borders. I put some in her mouth, and even in sleep she ate hungrily. I thought I would have to carry her to the Big House, but her eyes flew open. As soon as she saw me she started scooting away, but I raised my hands and said "I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at me closer. "Do I know you?" she whispered curiously. I looked at her. I had this nagging feeling that I knew here from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. "I don't think so." I said a bit confused. "I'm Max." She said, looking at me warmly. I was shocked at her expression, but part of me felt, well, something I had only felt with Annabeth. "I'm Percy Jackson." I said, smiling at Max. She looked around, confused. "Where am I?" she asked me. I looked at her, not even thinking about all that Annabeth had done to me. "Do you believe in the Greek Gods?" I asked.

A/N- No, Max is not a child of Poseidon. Max and Percy were in love with each other in a past life unless you want another explanation. So, I guess I'll see you next chapter. Later gator! ~Skye


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys I'm back! I do not own anything but my made up characters and the plot and I am going to call Matthew Walker, Matt now okay? NOW TO THE STORY!

Max POV

It was a few days since the Flock- since I had come to Camp Half-Blood. Percy explained to me about how the Greek Gods were alive and on Earth, and how Olympus was on top of the Empire State building. (Took me a sometime to believe that one.) He told me that he was a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three. He told me about his quests, and about the war with Gaia and Kronos Saturn. He introduced me to Thalia, Nico, Grover, Jason, Leo, Piper, and pretty much every other camper. I even met his brother, Matt.

After a while, I started to notice that every once in a while, whenever he thought no one was looking, Percy's eyes would get sad, like storm clouds rolling over the ocean. Then he would notice me staring at him, and his eyes would grow bright and lively again. I spent a large amount of time staring a Percy. I felt like I had known him my whole life, but I knew that I had just met him. There was also this nagging emotion always pulling at me. It scared me, because I had only felt that way once with Fang.

After a week I finally built up the nerve to ask him why he was so sad. It was after dinner, and we were sitting by the lake, watching naiads. "Why do you look so depressed, Percy?" He looked at me with shock. "You noticed?" I smiled at him. "Yeah" he sighed. "Guess I didn't do a good enough job hiding it." He shifted he weight around; hesitating to tell me what was wrong. "It's ok; you don't have to tell me." I said, getting up to leave. "Wait." Percy said, grabbing my hand. I looked at him, shocked. He smiled nervously, and I sat back down. We didn't let go of each other's hand.

"Annabeth cheated on me with my brother." Percy blurted out. I looked at him, once again shocked. "Matt?" I said. "It wasn't his fault. Annabeth told him we broke up." Percy explained. I looked at him, and felt anger bubble up inside me. "How dare she!" I said to myself. I had no idea why I was all the sudden so protective of Percy. I squeezed his hand, reassuring him. His gaze was turned out over the lake, in deep thought.

"I was left by my boyfriend too." I whispered. Percy looked at me with surprise. I explained about my experience with The School, about my Flock, our adventures, and finally their betrayal. When I was finished, Percy pulled me in close. I stiffened; shocked by his reaction, but soon I relaxed and hugged him back. "Thank you for telling me." He whispered into my hair. When we finally pulled apart, we didn't look away from each other. Our faces were a few inches apart now. Slowly, Percy and I closed our eyes and kissed. I felt like I was flying, and not with my wings. After what felt like an eternity, we gasped and pulled apart to the sound of giggling naiads.

Percy looked at me nervously. "I feel like I know you, Max." he said, his gaze locked on my face. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, but…" I grabbed his hand, cutting him off. "I feel the same way too." I told him smiling. A wide grin broke out across his face, and his eyes sparkled. I laughed, and he soon joined me. We walked back to his cabin together. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. He cleared his throat awkwardly before saying hurriedly, "I know you've been staying in the Big House, but I'm alone in this cabin since Jake is in Atlantis, so….you can stay here." He took a deep breath before adding, "If you want to." I looked at him and felt that strange emotion again, but now, I knew what it was. I was in love with Percy Jackson. "I'll stay here." I told him, before hopping into one of the bunks. Percy smiled, and then lay down on his bed. "Sweet dreams." He told me before we both fell into a peace full sleep.

Two Weeks Later

Percy POV-

Max and I had been dating ever since that night at the lake. The only people who really knew were Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Clarisse. I was taking a walk down the beach, when I decided that I should let Matt know. I Iris Messaged Matt to tell him, and he seemed really excited for me. "Good for you!" he yelled. "You need to get over Annabeth." At the mention of her name, I felt anger rising up inside of me, and the ocean responded to me, growing more restless. I could see Matt growing worried through the fog. "I hope you and Max are happy." He said, smiling as he passed his hand through the fog, cancelling the message. I sighed, releasing my anger. I had to stop letting this wind me up.

As I walked back to camp, I saw Grover trotting towards me. "Chiron and Lupa want to see you in the Big House." He bleated. I glanced at him, confused. He shrugged his shoulders, and I started walking toward the Big House. As I stepped through the door, I noticed Chiron and Lupa seemed to be having a heated debate. When they heard me come in, they immediately stopped and stared at me. "Come here, Percy." Chiron said, gesturing for me to come closer. I glanced warily at him, and then took a seat at the Ping-Pong table. Lupa looked at me. "My cub," she growled. "You have been summoned by the gods." I looked at her with shock. "Why, Mother?" I asked confused. She purred when I called her mother. "I don't know cub, but you must not ignore the summons."

I sighed, knowing that was true. I walked out of the Big House, going to my cabin to prepare a bag just in case. I heard someone walk in, and turned to the door. Max was standing on the doorstep, looking at me worriedly. "What did they want to talk to you about?" She asked, walking further into the room. "I've been summoned to Olympus." I said, turning to face her. She hugged me, talking into my shoulder. "Why would they need to see you?" she mumbled. "I don't know." I whispered. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Be safe." She whispered, and then gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "That's all I get?" I asked, giving her a crooked grin. "Come back without being blasted by Zeus, and I'll give you a real kiss." She said, walking out of the door. I sighed, picked up my bag, and went to see Argus.

A/N I bet you know what they want to talk to Percy about, huh? Well, if you think that was too much lovey-dovey stuff in this chapter, then I must eagerly tell you that you are wrong. Oh, and Percy forgives Matt because it really wasn't his fault, Annabeth lied to both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Okay, so we get to some interesting stuff in this chapter. What will the council say to Percy?

*Sigh* How many times do I have to say that I in no way own PJ or Maximum Ride?

**Also I am not a dude!**

Percy POV-

I was standing in front of the Olympian council. They were all staring at me with a mixture of wonder and amusement in their eyes. As I looked at them, I noticed that their normal glowing aura was slightly diminished. "Why am I here, Lord Zeus?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. Zeus looked at me and sighed. "As you, know, we had to use up large stores of our energy to once again place Gaea in a slumber." I nodded, confused as to what this had to do with me. "It dose has everything to do with you, Percy." Poseidon said, reading my mind. I glanced at him. "Why?" I asked. "Because we no longer have the strength to rule." Zeus said gravely.

My eyes widened at the fact that Zeus had just admitted that he was not fit to rule the Gods. "Then who….." I asked, before I was cut off by Zeus. "You will rule." He boomed. I gaped at him, not believing what I had just heard. "Of course, along with your friends." Hera added in. "Is this a joke?" I said. Ares growled. "Of course it's not a joke, punk. Do you think I would give up my seat so easily?"

"Who will become a god?" I asked quietly. Zeus tossed me a roll of parchment. I quickly unrolled it and looked at the names on the list. "What about my girlfriend?" I asked. Athena looked at me sharply. "Can't you see Annabeth's name on the list?" she snapped. My eyes darkened as anger rose from within me. The sky outside reacted to me and filled with rainclouds. Poseidon looked at me, worried. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What's wrong is that I'm not blind and, Annabeth lied and cheated on me and Matt." The entire throne room gasped in shock. "You gave immortality for her." Hades mumbled. "I am truly sorry," Zeus said, looking at me with pity. "But Annabeth is the only one that can fill the position of Athena." "I understand." I mumbled.

Aphrodite looked at me. "But what about this girlfriend you were talking about?" she asked slyly. "Max." I said. "Her name is Max." Zeus looked at me. "She shall become a minor goddess." He rumbled. "Thank you, Lord Zeus." Zeus sighed. "I am no longer your lord, Percy." I nodded. "Go." Poseidon said. "Tell the others what is happening." I nodded, and then walked out the door.

Camp Half-Blood

Chiron and Lupa had called all the required demigods into the Big House. They all gathered around the Ping-Pong table, having their own conversations. Max walked over to me and set down, holding my hand. I smiled nervously at her. "What is this about?" she whispered. "You'll see." I whispered back. She looked at me, worry written across her face. "Why are we here, Prissy?" Clarisse growled, glancing at Lupa. Chiron looked at me, and I sighed, knowing I was up. I looked around the room. Jason and Piper were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Grover was bleating nervously, while trying to have a conversation with Thalia. Nico was sulking in a corner, playing with shadows and ghosts/sprits of the dead. Leo was talking excitedly to Will, absentmindedly fiddling with some bolts and screws. Travis and Connor were talking about some prank they were going to pull on the Ares cabin later, and Clarisse was shooting dirty looks at them. Katie was sitting next to Travis, rolling her eyes at his antics. Rachel and Annabeth were talking quietly about something or another, and Pollux was dozing off in his chair, looking drunk off of red Kool-Aid.

I cleared my throat, and they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Max squeezed my hand, trying to reassure me. "The Olympians are stepping down." I told them, staring at the floor. This caused an outbreak. Everyone was talking, some were yelling, Pollux looked confused. After a few seconds of this, Chiron stamped his hoof on the floor. "Silence!" he yelled. This quieted down the demigods. "Let Percy finish." He said, before gesturing for me to continue. "We are going to replace them." I whispered. They all looked at me with shock. "This is a joke, right?" Travis asked, his eyes the size of dinner plates. Max just stared at me, confusion flitting across her face.

I pulled out the scroll. "That's what I thought, but no." I cleared my throat again, and then started to read the scroll. "Jason, you'll replace Zeus as King of the Gods." A few people patted him on the back, and Piper beamed at him. "I'll be replacing Poseidon, and Nico, you'll replace Hades." I said, glancing up at him. He smiled slightly, the shadows condensing before dispersing. "Grover, you'll be the new Lord of the Wild." I said, smiling at him. "Congrats man." He started bleating in disbelief, as people congratulated him. "Rachel, you'll replace Hera, since she doesn't have any demigod kids." She looked at me and nodded. "Does this mean I'll lose the Oracle?" she whispered. I nodded. "Yeah." I said. "Sorry." She smiled weakly.

"Travis and Connor." I said, stopping them from pick-pocketing Clarisse. "You two will share the duties of Hermes." They grinned and high-fived each other. Shaking my head, I continued. "Clarisse, you're going to replace Ares." She grinned wickedly at me. "Great. I can beat you up every day for eternity." I shivered, before hurriedly continuing. "Leo, you'll replace Hephaestus." "Sweet." He grinned, his fingers fidgeting with the bolts and screws. "Pollux, you'll replace Dionysus." He grunted, before shooting straight up and shouting "Dinosaurs!" and flopping back down. "Okayyy…. That was random." I said. "Piper, you'll replace Aphrodite." I grinned at her. "Get used to pink." She looked at me with horror and groaned. Jason tried to console her. "Thalia, you will replace Artemis, and Will, you'll replace Apollo." They both grinned. "Katie, you'll replace Demeter." I looked at the girl that had torn out my heart. "Annabeth," I said tripping over her name. "You will replace Athena."

"What about me?" Max said nervously. I pulled her in closer. "I asked the Gods to make you a minor Goddess." She sighed, relieved. Everyone looked from me to Annabeth, confusion clear on their faces. "Annabeth and I broke up." I said, deciding not telling them about what she did. Some people nodded, and Annabeth looked everywhere but my face. "What will I be the Goddess of?" Max asked me. I shrugged. "That's for the Gods to decide."

(A/N I thought about ending it here….but I'm not that evil …..Maybe)

Suddenly, golden light filled the room. Everyone was forced to close their eyes, and when we opened them, the Gods were standing in the room with us. Everyone looked surprised at their diminished glow. "I assume Percy has told all of you what is going to happen?" Zeus said. All the demigods nodded. "Then we will start the ceremony." He said, gesturing to Poseidon. "Come forward son." He said. I stepped up until I was right in front of him. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you much. It has been very busy in Atlantis preparing for this, and I haven't gotten much free time." I nodded, relieved to know that he hadn't been avoiding me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, suddenly serious. "I hereby give my son, Perseus Jackson, my full power and responsibility as Lord of the Seas." As soon as he said those words, I felt a rush of power. I started to glow with a golden light and everyone but the gods had to avert their eyes. When the light finally calmed down, I felt like I could take on Kronos all over again.

Everyone looked at me and gasped. "What?" I asked, worried that something was wrong. Aphrodite took a break from staring at me to summon a mirror with a wave of her hand. What I saw shocked me. It looked like I had put on a lot more muscle. My black hair had grown down to my shoulders, and my bangs covered one of my eyes. The bangs in question were colored blue green, the color of the oceans. My eyes were so bright they almost seemed to be glowing. I noticed that I had a tattoo of a trident on the inside of my right arm. My clothes had transformed too. I was now wearing a tight-fitting blue shirt with a surfboard on it. My pants had turned into well-fitting blue jeans, and I had a pair of Converse on.

A few minutes of silence passed by, then Nico blurted out, "But we don't even know if you know how to surf!" Everyone burst out laughing, even the –now going to be formal-gods. After we had all calmed down, I went to sit back down with Max, who beamed at me. Zeus looked at Jason with pride. "You will be next, my son."

A/N- This great they are turning into gods! See you at the next chapter bye! ~Skye


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN/Okay, so in this chapter we are basically going to see what everyone looks like as a god or goddess. And don't worry, the Flock is coming soon….and their going to repent *evil laughter*

I really don't won PJO or Maximum Ride, though I wish I did….

Max POV:

I couldn't believe it. A few weeks ago, I didn't even know the Gods existed, and now I was going to be one. After Percy inherited his father's powers, I couldn't stop staring at him. He was cute before, but now he was hot. For a second, I was worried that he wouldn't want to be my boyfriend. I mean, he could have any girl in the world, why would he choose me? What happened to me, I wondered. I would never be thinking this if I was still with the Flock. I guess being here has relaxed me. Percy walked back over to me and sat down. I looked at him worriedly, but he smiled at me and grasped my hand. I smiled back at him, relieved. "You will be next, my son." Zeus said.

I ran my finger along his trident tattoo. Beautiful, I mouthed to him. He smiled and got this far away look in his eyes. I let him stay like that for a few seconds, and then waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze, and looked at me. "What were you thinking about?" I asked him. He smiled at me. "Just messing with the oceans." He answered. "Come forth, Jason Grace." I heard Zeus say. We turned our attention towards him.

He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, like Poseidon had done. "I hereby give my son, Jason Grace, my full power and responsibility as King of the Gods and Lord of the Skies." Jason shuddered, and golden energy ran to him from Zeus. Golden light began to fill the room, and everyone closed their eyes but the Gods and Percy. When I could see again, I looked at Jason. His blonde hair was a little longer, but not as long as Percy's. He had put on a lot more muscle, like he had been working out a lot. His eyes were sparkling like he had trapped lightning inside them. He had a grey t-shirt with an eagle on it, black ripped jeans, and Hi-tops. His shirt was covered by an aviator jacket, and a lightning pendent hung from around his neck.

Aphrodite had left the mirror up so Jason could see himself. Piper was staring at him like a love-sick puppy. "Is that what I looked like?" I thought to myself. Jason sat back down next to Piper, who grabbed his hand and beamed at him. "Nico." Hades rumbled. "You are next, son." Nico walked nervously up to him, not liking being the center of attention. Hades placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I hereby give my son, Nico di Angelo, my full power and responsibility as Lord of the Dead." Again, golden energy ran from Hades to Nico, lighting up the room. When it dispersed, I looked at Nico to see what changes had been made.

His eyes were as black as his Stygian sword. His hair grew longer, reaching to his shoulders, and his bangs mostly covered his eyes. His hair got darker, turning as black as, well, Hades. This got me really confused. Would we have to call the Underworld Nico now? When I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw that Nico was wearing a grey t-shirt with a skull on it, a fancy suit jacket, black jeans, and black boots. "Now he's really emo." Percy whispered to me, and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. Dionysus walked over to Pollux and shook him awake. "Come on, might as well get this over with, son." He said, dragging the still half-asleep and sugar-drunk (A/N- I'm still not sure that's possible to be sugar -drunk and asleep) Pollux over to where the other gods were. Dionysus lazily put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I hereby give my son, Pollux, my full power and responsibility as the God of Wine, bla, bla, bla." He continued to speak as the energy traveled to Pollux.

Pollux blinked blearily as he appeared in front of us with a red Kool-Aid t-shirt (Which I thought was pretty funny), khaki shorts, purple converse, and a purple leather jacket. A laurel wreath crowned his now black and curly hair. His eyes were the color of grapes, and it took all of my willpower not to jump up and do something crazy when I looked in them or even at him. Pollux winded his way back to his seat and immediately fell asleep again as Artemis gestured to Thalia. Artemis smiled at her and said, "Look after my Hunters, Thalia." Thalia smiled and nodded. Artemis placed her hand on Thalia's shoulder. "I hereby give my lieutenant, Thalia Grace, my full power and responsibility as Goddess of the Moon." She was engulfed in Golden light.

I smiled at Thalia's feminine appearance. Her black hair had grown to shoulder length and had silver streaks in it. Her eyes were like moons, and they had little flecks of dark blue floating around in them. She was wearing bleached-white jeans and silver boots. Her top was a black tank-top that had a sea-green moon on it. "It's the color of Percy's eyes." I thought to myself, giving the sea god in question a peck on the cheek. He gave me a mischievous smile and started tickling my side. I could barely stop myself from falling over backwards and laughing until my sides hurt. As it was I let out a few strangled giggles, and I could feel Annabeth's eyes boring into the back of my head. I didn't care what she thought, Percy was mine. Wait, when did I become so possessive?

"You're next, Will!" Apollo yelled, his eyes shining. "I composed a haiku for you!" he said excitedly as everyone rolled their eyes. Apollo cleared his throat. "Ahem. My son is awesome. Won't be as awesome as me. Still will be so cool." He finished with a flourish. Will went to stand in front of him, smiling. "Your haikus are a good as always" He laughed. Apollo put a hand on his shoulder. Smiling he said, "I give my son, Will Solace, my full power and responsibility as the amazing, awesome, super-cool," Athena glared at him. "Alright. God of the Sun." he finished. The glow once again filled the room.

Will's blonde hair now looked like it was made out of pure gold and his eyes had gold streaks in them. He was wearing a grey shirt with a rainbow-colored lyre on it, white jeans, and a Black Veil Brides bracelet that would make Thalia jealous, a cassette necklace, and red Vans. He grinned, and the room seemed to brighten. "Travis and Connor." Hermes said, grinning. They walked up to him. "You know this means that I expect you to pull a lot more pranks. You got to keep up a reputation. At least two pranks a day." He said. The twins nodded, an evil look on their face, and we began to fear for our lives.

Hermes put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and said, "I hereby give my sons, Travis and Connor Stoll, my full power and responsibility as God of Thieves." The bright light filled the room, more intense this time. When Percy and I blinked the stars out of our eyes, we saw that Connor had an army green t-shirt with a caduceus on it, black jeans, and blue Adidas. Travis had a black t-shirt with a winged shoe on it. He had grey jeans and red Adidas. They grinned and high-fived each other, and I swear, they looked like they could have just strolled into a casino and robbed everyone there without any one noticing. When they sat back down, Katie couldn't stop staring at Travis, while he remained perfectly oblivious.

Demeter smiled at Katie, noticing the direction her eyes were pointed in. "It's your turn dear." She said, and Katie broke her eyes away from Travis long enough to walk over to Demeter. "Take care of the plants, dear, and remember to eat your cereal."(A/N- What is it with Demeter and cereal?) Katie rolled her eyes at the last comment, before Demeter placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hereby give my daughter, Katie Gardener, my full power and responsibility as Goddess of Plants." The golden light filled the room again. "I am going to be blind by the time this is over with." I said. I heard Percy snicker. I looked at Katie. Her hair was longer and was arranged into perfect waves. Her bright green eyes had brown streaks in then. She had a green t-shirt with a moth on it, ripped up jean shorts, white sandals with pink flowers on them, and red flower earrings. Vines wrapped around her neck, creating a necklace.

When she went to sit back down, it was Travis' turn to stare at her. He sat there like a fish, his mouth hanging open. Percy took one look at him and started laughing. "Why don't the two of you just start dating and get it over with." He giggled. They looked at him, shocked, before Will and Connor pushed them together. Of course they started sucking face. Percy looked at me and we did the natural thing, we made out like no tomorrow. I really don't know what has gotten into me, I'm so lovey-dovey all of the sudden. Must be the Aphrodite's work but I don't care right now.

I heard Zeus coughing, but we chose to ignore him, until he started clearing his throat pointedly. Percy and I broke apart, looking quite innocent. I noticed that Jason and Piper had been making out too and smirked. Zeus looked exasperated, like he had seen all this before and didn't understand why it happened. "Clarisse!" Ares boomed, hitting one of his many weapons against the floor. Clarisse grinned at Percy evilly before going to stand in front of her dad. Ares looked at her. "You better beat the s*** out of some monsters for me, kid." He said, grinning. "Ares!" Chiron said, shocked at his use of foul language in a room filled with kids. Godly kids, yeah, but still kids somehow. Ares just grinned and put his hand on Clarisse's shoulder. "I hereby give my daughter, Clarisse de la Rue, my full power and responsibility and the kick a** Goddess of War." Again, golden light nearly blinded me.

Clarisse's hair was in a short, military style bob. It had red streaks running through it. She had inherited her father's fire anger eyes, but they weren't as intense. She had a dark t-shirt with "US ARMY" on it, a cool leather jacket, and severely ripped black jeans. She had black leather converse with lots of straps, and a camouflage ring with the army logo on it. Awesome black sunglasses were perched on top of her head. If that wasn't intimidating enough, she had a ton of weapons strapped all over her. Throwing knives, swords, guns, Greek fire canisters, you name it. She went back to her seat and sat down, smirking at Percy, who looked slightly paler than normal.

"Annabeth." Athena called, looking slightly apologetic at Percy. Annabeth walked to her mom, glancing at me on her way past. Unconsciously, Percy pulled me in closer and the sky outside darkened. Athena looked deep into her daughter's grey eyes. "I hope you can learn to overcome your fatal flaw, my dear." She said, before transferring her power to Annabeth. After the transformation, Annabeth was wearing grey shirt with an owl on it, a pair of blue-jean shorts, a bracelet with an owl bead on it, and a hair pin in the shape of an owl`s feather. She had on a pair of brown oxfords. Her hair was longer, and her grey eyes looked sharper, like she was constantly calculating something. She took a guilty glance at Percy before sitting back down.

I could feel Percy's breath coming in shorter gasps, and the sky outside began to rumble. I gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled him in close. "It'll be ok, I'm here for you." I whispered in his ear. He gave me a grateful smile before pulling me onto his lap. "Piper!" Aphrodite squealed. Piper groaned and got up to stand in front of her mom. "Time to put you in pink, dear!" Aphrodite said in a cheerful tone. "No, please …" Piper pleaded, before Aphrodite cut her off by putting a manicured hand on her shoulder and transferring her powers. Piper disappeared in a puff of pink perfume, and everyone started couching and gagging. My eyes were running so bad; it probably looked like I was crying.

When I could finally see again, I saw that Piper's hair had turned blonde at the bottom, and it was in perfect waves. Her eyes were changing colors rapidly, before settling on a dark violet. She had a black tank top that said love in bold letters, ripped skinny jeans, and gladiator sandals. She had a pink flower bracelet and a pink bow necklace, and wrapped around her waist was her mother's belt. The latter caused every guy in the room to start drooling, their eyes glazed over. I slapped Percy lightly on the arm. "Ow!" he whined. "What was that for?" I glared at him. "Don't even think about it." I growled. Percy laughed softly. "Don't worry, Birdie, you're the only one for me." He crooned, kissing my forehead lightly. I giggled and snuggled into his arms. "Curse you, Jackson!" I thought. "You are impossible to stay mad at."

Hephaestus managed to tear his eyes away from Piper as she went back to her seat to croak out, "Leo, come here boy." Leo tried, unsuccessfully, to pay attention to where he was going, and ended up tripping over the table. Everyone burst out laughing at the image of the Latino elf sprawled out across the floor. Piper waved her hand around in the air, frustrated. "Am I really that distracting?" she yelled. Jason leaned over a said, "You're gorgeous, sweetie," before giving her a peck on the cheek. She giggled and pulled Jason closer to her.

Leo finally managed to detach himself from the floor and went to stand in front of Hephaestus. "Built many great things, my son." He said, before transferring his power to Leo. We all looked to see what changes had been made. Leo's hair was darker and longer, and if you looked closely you could see little flames in his eyes. He had a wrench t-shirt, a cool leather jacket with spikes, his tool belt, black jeans, and brown boots. "Sweet." He said. He sat back down and immediately started fiddling with his tool belt. "Rachel dear, you will be next." Hera said with false sweetness. I rolled my eyes. Hera had probably just chosen Rachel because she wasn't a demigod.

Rachel reluctantly went to stand in front of Hera. "Take care of the family, my dear." She said, smiling her too-sweet smile. After the power transfer, Rachel stood in front of them in a plain white dress. She had a pair of golden gladiator heels, and lace gloves. She had a pair of round sunglasses on and black and gold feather earrings. Her red hair touched her shoulder blades, and was more auburn at the ends. Her eyes were the color of peacock feathers. She grumbled something about being the only one that had to wear a dress as she sat back down. "She's already starting to sound like Hera." Percy whispered, and I had to cover up my snickers with a hand.

Zeus clapped his hands, and the room fell silent. "Now, to give godhood to those who will not be on the council. Grover Underwood." Zeus said, turning to the terrified satyr. "Yes-s my Lord." Grover bleated. "You will be replacing the late Pan as God of the Wild." Zeus said to him. Poor Grover couldn't do much but bleat nervously and nod his head. Zeus sighed and snapped his fingers, and a green aura surrounded Grover. His horns grew out a little, but otherwise he stayed the same. His eyes were wide with excitement, and he didn't even notice the butterfly that flew in and landed on one of his horns. "Congrats, G-man." Percy said, grinning from ear to ear. Grover just bleated back nervously in reply, still shocked. Everyone burst out laughing at the overwhelmed Grover.

After we calmed down, Zeus once again spoke. "Maximum Ride."

Uh-oh.

A/N Mwahaha! You'll have to wait to see what Max looks like, and what powers she gets! Now you know my evil plan! Mwahahahahaha! (Percy taps on the shoulder and whispers something to her.) *Couch cough* well then. I guess I have to go. Max is having a panic attack because she's the last one. See u next time!~Skye


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Okay I'm back! Keep reading, my dutiful subjects! :D

Last time I checked, I didn't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride (I wish I did though.)

Max POV:

"Maximum Ride." Zeus said. I could feel my heart beginning to race, and my breath started coming in faster and faster gasps. Percy hugged my closer, and I calmed down a little. "You'll make a great Goddess." He whispered in my ear, and I blushed. "Maximum Ride." Zeus said again. "The council has decided to make you the Goddess of Birds, Flight, Aerodynamics, and Mutants. Do you agree to this proposal?" He finished, turning his penetrating glance at me.

For a second, I thought of the Flock. I thought of the way I would care for Angel, and how Gazzy always seemed to make me laugh. I thought about Nudge's motor mouth, and Iggy's habit of blowing things up. Finally, I thought of Fang and how he would wrap his wings around me and tell me I was safe. Then I looked up at Percy. His eyes sparkled with kindness and an unspoken vow "I will protect you." I thought of that night at the lake, and how he could make me feel better without saying a word. Becoming a Goddess would get rid of any chance to go back to the way things were, but I would gain the love of my life and great friends.

I smiled at Zeus. "I accept, my Lord." Percy beamed at me as all the former gods smiled. "Very well." Zeus said as he snapped his fingers. A soft golden light surrounded me, and I could feel power surging through my body. When the light cleared, everyone was staring at me. "What? What is it?" Percy sat me down off his lap and kissed me. "You're breathtaking." He breathed out. I know I looked lost and confused. "Huh?" Everyone burst out laughing. Piper giggled and waved her hand, and a mirror appeared in front of me. I stared at my reflection, my mouth hanging open.

My hair had golden highlights, and was casting off a dim light. White, gold, and silver feathers were woven in and out of my locks, tickling my face. My eyes were rapidly changing colors, and little golden flecks were swimming around in them. I stared at my clothes. I had on a loose tank-top that shimmered when I moved. My dark jeans were ripped, and a feather pendant hung from around my neck. My feet were covered by brown boots. Slowly, so I wouldn't knock Percy out of his chair, I extended my wings. The edges of all my feathers were golden.

"Oh my Gods." I whispered. "Yes?" everyone in the room answered. We looked at each other for a couple seconds, and then burst out laughing. Whenever we would try to stop, we would just look at each other with serious faces and start laughing again. We all ended up on the floor, rolling around under the Ping-Pong table. It felt like I was pouring out all the worry, fear, and stress from my life. I didn't have to worry about my expiration date or the School or the Erasers. The erasers couldn't find me here, and I hoped the Flock couldn't either.

We finally finished, gasping for breath. Percy had a hold on to my hand, and we looked into each other's eyes, immensely happy. "I have him forever." I thought to myself. I was happier then I had ever been in my life, even when I had escaped the School. "Well." Will said as we all struggled up. "I think this call for a party." We all high-fived each other, then looked at the former gods. "Go ahead," Poseidon said a twinkle in his eyes. "We're gonna go visit Calypso and party on her island." He finished. We all whooped and ran out the door as the former gods disappeared in a flash of silver light.

We all stopped dead in our tracks when we heard the cheering. I looked at Percy, shocked, and saw the same expression on his face. "What is this?" I said, voicing my thoughts. In front of us, all gathered around the Big House, were all the demigods from camp. They all had the biggest smiles on their faces, and were cheering our names. Chiron and Lupa walked out of the Big House and glared at the Hermes cabin. "Someone must have been eavesdropping." Lupa growled. The Hermes cabin just sat there looking somehow innocent.

A big grin stretched across Percy's face. I leaned over to him and ruffled his hair. "I hope this doesn't give you a big head." He laughed, and the sound was like ocean washing against the shore. "I'll try not to let it." Suddenly, he stepped forward, dragging me with him. "So, what do you guys think about having an awesome celebration party?" He yelled to the demigods. They all screamed "Yes!" or "Whoo Hoo!" Percy laughed and winked at Will, who waved his hand. One flash of golden light and some music notes later, a party covered the area in front of the Big House.

Streamers crisscrossed everywhere, and there were at least seven tables overflowing with food and drinks. There was an ambrosia fountain and a nectar bar. It was all centered around this huge dance floor that was flashing with neon lights. In front of the dance floor was a stage that had these huge amps and tons of instruments. For the final touch, Will snapped his fingers and the sun began to go down. As it sunk below the horizon, the whole area lit up like a club. Thalia clapped her hands together and the moon appeared in the sky, shining brighter that I had ever seen it.

Everyone, the demigods and the Gods, looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly, we all shouted out, "Party!" and ran to the dance floor. Percy and I laughed as we ran, and the sound carried over the valley. There was one word for what I felt, and that was bliss. For once, I forgot all my troubles and pain. The only thing that I was thinking was, "How wild is this party going to get?"

A/N So next chappie's gonna have the wild party in it. There's going to be a lot of singing, and I have to find songs for everyone. Until then, bye! ~Skye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N So we get to the party. It's gonna be a couple chapters long, so strap in for the wait. Is there godly love stirring in the air?

Percy POV:

I couldn't believe that we were gods. I could feel the sea churning, the waves washing against the shore. The entire time my friends were being made gods, I was playing with the water, creating storms and perfect surfing waves. That is, until Max was made a goddess. She was amazingly beautiful and radiant, and I couldn't believe she was mine. I knew about her tragic past, and I was glad she was happy for once. When I had heard about her Flock, and how her so called "family" kicked her out, I was furious. I had made a solemn vow right then, that I would never let anyone else hurt Max. She was mine, and I would fight for her.

When the party started, generic party music started playing. Everyone crowded onto the dance floor, bodies pressed up against each other. Neon strobe lights swept across the crowd, adding to the mood. Max and I danced together, and you could feel the euphoria coming off of her in waves. She was literally shining with happiness. A little voice in the back of my head said, "She could have anyone you know, why she would choose you? Annabeth left you." Max kissed me, and that voice faded away. We pressed against each other dancing, our cheers ringing into the night.

I have absolutely no idea how long we danced, but after a while Will got up on the stage. "Okay." He said. "Were gonna start a little singing." He grinned to the crowd, winking at a couple of girls. "So who do you think should go first?" To my surprise, the entire crowd yelled, "Percy!" "Umm…I don't think…" I stuttered as I looked around in shock. Max laughed and pushed me onto the stage. "Tear it up for me." She yelled at me over the noise of the crowd. Will smirked and handed me a mike I heard Annabeth saying to Rachel, "He can't dance; I bet his singing is just as bad." This got me angry. Who was she to judge me? I racked my brain for a song. As soon as I came up with one, I grinned to myself.

I took a deep breath and heard the music starting. Everyone stared at me, waiting to see what I sounded like. Max gave me a thumbs up, an encouraging grin stretched across her face. I closed my eyes and started singing Mermaid, by Train.

Whoa, whoa

Can't swim so I took a boat,

To an island so remote

Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before

Stayed there till the air was clear

I was bored and out of tears,

Then I saw you washed up on the shore

I offered you my coat, thank goddess love can float

Crazy how that shipwreck met my ship comin' in

We talked till the sun went down

Love on the Puget Sound

My treasure map was on your skin

Beauty in the water, angel on the beach

Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach

'till I got her, had I known it could come true

I would have wished in '92, for a mermaid just like you

Whoa, just like you, whoa

Sharks green with envy, they wonder what you see in me

Funny but sometimes can't help but wonder that as well

Now life is a holiday, making up for the years I paid

The way to this heavenly bay… it went through hell

Beauty in the water, angel on the beach

Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach

'till I got her, had I known it could come true

I would have wished in '92, for a mermaid just like you

Whoa, just like you, whoa

Rescued you by the banyan tree,

All the girlfish in the sea

Couldn't hold a candle to you,

They don't have a handle on you,

They don't have a scandal on you

All the boyfish in the sea

They all wish that they could be me

Can't swim so I took a boat,

To an island so remote

Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before

Beauty in the water, angel on the beach

Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach

'till I got her, had I known it could come true

I would have wished in '92, for a mermaid just like you

Whoa, just like you, whoa

Just like you, Whoa

Just like you, Whoa

When I finished singing, I couldn't hear my own thoughts over the roar of the crowd. My fellow gods looked at me in shock, except Max, who was cheering the loudest. Rachel smirked and turned to Annabeth. "Looks like he can sing." I saw her mouth. Annabeth blushed and looked away from her. I jumped down from the stage and into Max's arms. "That was so cool!" She yelled. She had to scream in my ear because the crowd was still screaming my praises. I lost count of how many pats on the back I got. Will jumped up on the stage.

"Well, after that amazing performance by our own resident hero, who's next?" "Nico!" Thalia screamed. "What? Why?" He said as people yelled their assent. Max and I laughed and help Thalia drag him up on the stage. "If I did it, you have to." I chuckled, patting on the shoulder. We all jumped off the stage as Will handed him a mike Nico looked at it like it was a foreign object. "Do you have a song picked out?" Will asked. Nico thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Then start up the music!" Will yelled. Nico got a determined look on his face then began singing You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by The Offspring.

Show me how to lie, You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives

Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me

There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance, man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives

When Nico finished, he was breathing hard, and looked a little surprised that he could actually pulled that one off. He hopped off the stage to deafening cheering. Max and I were about to walk over to congratulate him when Thalia ran past us, pushing me out of the way. Nico met her eyes for a second before she jumped into his arms and started making out with him. There was silence for a second, and then everyone started whooping and hollering. Max let out a wolf whistle, then smirked at me. I laughed and pulled her close to me. When Nico and Thalia finally pulled apart, he looked at her in surprise. She beamed at him and said, "I guess I'm not a virgin goddess." Nico grinned, he was the happiest I'd ever seen him lately. They started kissing fiercely, and ended rolling underneath one of the tables of food.

Will ran up onto the stage. "I guess Thalia won't be singing." He laughed. "I guess not." Max said, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Will snuck a knowing look at us, and said, "So who's next?"

A/N – Next Max is going to sing something. Maybe Love Story by Taylor Swift ? Yeah that is what Max will sing. Later people! ~Skye


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N The rest of the party Max and Percy get a bit *ahem* distracted. And what's this about a visit from the old gods? Note this was re-edited Thanks to Jade from a review for a redo with the son cause i agree to it is it Max's song. Thanks to him for this song. Now to the story!

Max POV:o

The party was heating up. My ears were ringing from the constant cheering, and I was stuck to Percy's side like glue. I could still see Nico and Thalia under the table (bird kid vision, remember?). It was about time those two got together. Thalia had been dropping hints for weeks, but Nico, like most boys, was completely oblivious. I smirked at Percy, thinking about his seaweed-brain. He laughed at me and pulled me closer. Will ran up onto the stage. "I guess Thalia won't be singing." He laughed. "I guess not." I said to Percy, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Will snuck a knowing look at us, and said, "So who's next?"

"Max!" Percy yelled, and picked me up. "Hey!" I yelled, and struggled to get out of his grip. The crowd cheered, and Percy dropped me on the stage. "Light it on fire." He said, smiling his crooked grin. Will smirked and handed me a mike I racked my brain. I didn't really sing when I was with the Flock, and I didn't have an I-pod at the time. Fang always made fun of me when I sung in the shower. I finally settled on a song and smiled at Percy before beginning Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab.

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa ooh whoa  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)X4

I'm an angel with a shotgun..

fighting til' the wars won..

I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I walked off the stage to cheering, my breath coming in short gasps. Percy swept me up in his arms, and started kissing me. I lost sense of my surroundings, and the noise of the crowd seemed to vanish. Somehow, we ended up in Percy's cabin. We fell onto his bed, gasping for breath. We continued making out, letting the outside world fade away. Needless to say, we missed the rest of the party.

Percy POV:

I woke to sunshine falling on my face. I smiled as I remembered last night. I rolled over and looked at Max. She was smiling in her sleep, and her hair caught the morning light. I reached over and gently brushed it out of her face. "Five more minutes." She moaned softly. I laughed, and she opened her eyes and looked at me crossly. Today her eyes were a bright blue. "Morning, Birdie." I whispered to her. She stuck her tongue out at me, but her angry face soon melted away as I pulled her into my arms. "Good morning, Surfer Boy." She mumbled back. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

We stayed cuddled up like that for a while, and then I heard Jason speak in my head. "Perce, come to the pavilion. The old Gods want to talk to us." I nodded, even though I knew that he couldn't see me. Max turned to me. "Jason said..." She started to tell me, before a cut her off with a kiss. "I know." I chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at me, before jumping up and sprinting out of my cabin. I guess it really was my cabin now. I laughed at Max, and then ran to catch up with her. When we got to the pavilion, I caught her in my arms and spun her around. Jason just shook his head at us.

The rest of the gods filtered in. Piper ran over to Jason and jumped into his arms. I smiled my crooked grin at him. "Hypocrite." Thalia and Nico walked in, holding hands. They looked ruffled and their eyes were bright. Travis and Connor ran in, followed closely by Clarisse. She was screaming at them, "Give it back! You don't need a rocket launcher!" My eyes widened at the thought of the destruction that those two could do with such a dangerous weapon. When they tried to use me as a shield, I quickly grabbed the launcher out of their hands and tossed it to Clarisse. "Aww Percy!" Travis and Connor pouted. Max glared at them. "You two do not need a rocket launcher." She said, her eyes flashing dark purple. "Yes mother." The twins sighed.

When they said that, Max stiffened and her eyes turned light grey. I pulled her closer and spoke into her mind. "What's wrong?" She turned to me, and I could see a few traitor tears forming in her eyes. "That's what the Flock called me." She answered. I kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be ok. I won't let them hurt you ever again." Max let out the breath that she had been holding. "Thank you, Surfer Boy." I smiled at her. "Anytime, Birdie."

I looked around and saw that all the Gods were here. I looked at Jason and he nodded. "Alright guys were all here." The old Gods flashed in with a flash of silver light. Zeus stepped forward. "We would have talked to you about this last night, but we didn't want to interrupt anything." He smirked. Thalia giggled from Nico's arms. I glanced at her, my eyebrows raised. "Giggles? Next thing you know you'll be wearing pink and singing the Barbie song." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed in her head. Zeus continued. "There are a few things that must be taken care of before you assume your positions on Olympus." We nodded our understanding. "First thing. The current relationships on Olympus will not carry over into the next rule." He said, glancing pointedly at the couples. Piper sighed in relief. "I thought I was gonna have to marry Leo." "Hey!" the God in question yelled. "That wouldn't be so bad!" Piper turned to him. "Yes. Yes it would."

Zeus continued before they could get into a larger argument. "Next topic. Does anyone wish to become a virgin goddess?" Rachel and, surprisingly, Annabeth raised their hands. I looked at her. Maybe she was regretting tearing out my heart and ruining our relationship. Zeus looked at them "Okay, repeat after me….." They went through a lot of vows and promises. I really don't want to get into the details. I'll just say that they should have done that part when no one else was around. "That's so disgusting." Max said, her face pinched. "Yes. Yes it is." After they finished, Zeus clapped his hands. "Alright." He said awkwardly. "Next order of business. You all have to make your weapons." We all looked at him surprised. "I don't mean literally make. You can just conjure up what you want." Everyone but Leo sighed, relieved. "I think it would be fun to actually make my weapons." he said, a faraway look in his eyes. "Except everyone else's weapons would suck but yours." Max pointed out.

Poseidon nodded at us. "Alright, get creating." He gave me a quick smile before flashing out. The rest of the old gods followed him. Everyone sat down at different areas of the pavilion to brainstorm. Max gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll show you my weapons when I'm done." She said as she walked away. I sighed and sat down, starting to think. What weapons would I want?

I pulled out Riptide and looked at it. I changed its pen form to a click pen, and turned the cylinder deep blue. I changed it to sword form. I sharpened the blade so that it could cut through mostly anything. I put a slight blue stripe around the edge and canter, and placed a large pearl in the pommel. I changed the hilt to look like waves. I tapped the end of the pommel and it turned back into a pen. I moved on to creating new weapon. I summoned a silver gladius necklace. I pulled it off my neck and it turned into a sea-foam blue gladius. The hilt was shaped like coral and the pommel was inlaid with precious stones. I gave it a few test swings and noticed like it cut through the air with barely a sound. Smiling at my work, I changed it back to a necklace. "Palírroies." I whispered, naming the sword. I sat back down and waited for everyone else to finish making their weapons.

Max POV:

I walked away from Percy and sat in my own secluded corner. I had never really used weapons, and I wondered what I would be able to come up with. After a while, I found some inspiration. I conjured a pair of bronze bracelets and put them on my wrists. They had two feathers and a cloud engraved on them. One said tsímpi̱ma and the other said dánko̱ma. I clicked them together and six-inch blades slid out of the bands. The knives were gold and they sparkled in the light. They had their names engraved on them. I flicked my wrists and they disappeared again. I conjured a couple of hair clips shaped like feathers and pinned up my bangs. I knew that if I took them out the pins would turn into deadly throwing knives. Next I conjured a ring that looked exactly like the bracelets but this time it was in a golden color. I touch the cloud design and it formed a Greek sword in imperial gold. I changed the guard to make it look like silver wings and the hilt in black leather. (A/N Look up the mortal sword to get a look-alike)Than I touch the tip of the sword to make it back in to ring form and added a clear diamonds to outline the engraved cloud. Then I slipped the ring into my right middle finger, there.

I leaned back satisfied with my new knives and sword. I would probably still use my hands and feet for most of the fighting though. One thing still bothered me. Even if he was a god, Percy didn't have wings. That meant he wouldn't be able to join me in the air. I wanted him to be able to share in the joy of flight. I had a sudden idea. I was the goddess of flight, right? So I should be able to give Percy wings. I spread my wings and pulled one of my flight feathers out. There was a soft golden glow and a golden necklace attached itself to the feather. I smiled and put the necklace in my pocket. I would give it to Percy later.

A/N Okay, so now for some brainstorming. 'Till next time! Bye! ~Skye


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N Okay, just to clear something up. Even though the two camps are combined, they don't share fighting styles. They almost never see each other fight, and have separate classes and teachers. The camp leaders just thought it would be easier to defend if the camps combined. Also I forgot to do the disclaimer sorry! So here it is **_I DO NOT OWN ANY THING BESIDES THE PLOT _**Thank you! Now to the story!

Percy POV:

Everyone gathered in the middle of the pavilion to show off their new weapons. "So who wants to go first?" Jason said. I stepped forward. "I'll go." Jason nodded at me. I clicked Riptide and the blade shot out. It was so sharp now that when you looked at it you could almost feel the pain. Clarisse whistled. "Wow Prissy, that sword's as sharp as Annabeth." I grinned at her. Yes, I grinned at Clarisse. Sometimes I can even surprise myself.

Max glanced at the pommel and smirked. "Really, Perce? That pearl is like the size of my fist." I grinned crookedly at her. "I thought it needed something." She just shook her head. I laughed and tapped the pommel, turning Riptide back into pen form. "You changed it into a click pen?" Leo asked, a little bit of excitement in his voice. Of course the freaking god of inventions and blacksmith would be interested. "Yeah. I thought it would be easier to draw and write that way." Nico stared at me. "You don't mean draw, like a picture or a letter, do you?" I looked at him, sarcasm showing plainly on my face. "Yes. I am so going to draw a picture and write a letter to my mom with a huge sword." Nico shrugged. "If that's what you like to do." He said, his face telling me that he thought I was crazy. I gave him a blank look. "Dude. Sarcasm." Nico just narrowed his eyes at me, so a shook my head and pulled Palírroies off my neck.

Jason whistled as the charm turned into a full-sized gladius. "Sweet man, I've never seen one with a hilt like that." Everyone else looked at me, confused. "What kind of sword is that?" Annabeth asked, talking to me for the first time in weeks. I glanced sharply at her, and she looked down at the ground. I sighed. "It's a gladius. Don't you guys know this?" Everyone but Jason shook their heads. I looked at them confused for a second, but then my face cleared. "Oh right, I forgot you guys weren't Romans." "What does that have to do with anything?" Katie asked. "Well," Jason explained. "That's a Roman sword."

Piper stared at me, a slight frown on her face. "Why would you need a Roman sword?" she asked, and for some reason her voice sounded a little, I don't know, possessive? "I'm also a Roman." I said, and a little of my Roman pride crept into my voice. Max ruffled my hair. "And your Roman half has hubris coming out of the wazoo." She grinned at me. I pouted at her and was about to give her a snappy comeback when Travis piped in. "Percy, have hubris? I can't even form that mental image." Max smirked at him. "I can prove it. Watch."

She turned to me. "Perce, who would win in a fight, a Roman or a Greek?" "A Roman." I replied without hesitation. "Hey!" All the Greeks yelled. I gave them my wolf grin and all their eyes got wide. "I'm sorry, it's the truth." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Yeah, man!" Jason said, giving me a high-five. Travis stared at me. "Alright, I have the mental image now." Max laughed. "Admit it, Mr. Praetor, you more than the healthy amount of pride." I pouted at her again. "Alright, I may have picked up on the ancient Roman tradition of extreme pride. But I don't have hubris." Max giggled. "Whatever you say, Surfer Boy." I huffed and pulled her into my arms. Annabeth looked like she could light Max on fire with her eyes.

Jason grinned and said, "Okay, whose next?" Max detangled herself from my embrace. "I'll go." She said before stepping into the circle we had all made. She glanced at two golden bands on her wrist before clicking them together. A six-inch blade slid out of each. Grover whistled. "Wow, they'll never see that one coming." At the sound of his voice, animals started drifting into the pavilion. Max looked at him. "Who are they?" Grover grinned. "Whoever you get pissed off at." We all laughed, but then abruptly stopped when we realized that Max sometimes got pissed off at all of us.

She grinned evilly before pulling a couple of feather-shaped hair pins out of her hair and throwing them. Halfway through their flight they changed into deadly silver daggers and there was a thunk as they hit the chairs on the other side of the pavilion. Clarisse looked impressed. "Wow, Bird Brain. That's pretty sweet." Max smiled at her before snapping her fingers. The pins reappeared in her hair, just like they were before she threw them. Then she taped her ring and an imperial gold sword in Greek style and the guard shaped with silver wings and the hilt wrapped in black leather. She did a few jabs, blocks and swings than taped the of the sword`s end and it tuned in to a small gold ring with diamonds.

Max walked back over to me and leaned against my arm. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head and she giggled. I smiled to myself. Max had been so scared and closed up when she first got to Camp Half-Blood. Now it was like a whole other side of her opened up, and I loved it. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What are you thinking about, Perce?" "How much I love you." I whispered back. She hugged me and whispered to me again. "I have a present for you. After this is over meet me by the lake." I nodded and she turned around and walked out of the pavilion. I turned around to look at everyone's weapons, but I wasn't really paying attention "I wonder what she has for me?" I thought to myself.

Later-

Percy POV:

Everyone had finished showing their weapons. Jason had the master bolt, of course, but he had managed to shrink the canister down to hang on his lightning pendent. He also had a solid gold gladius named Fulgar. When he pulled it out Piper looked at him and her facial expression said, "Really?" Jason shrugged self-consciously and his face broke out into a grin. "I just couldn't help myself."

Nico had a new Stygian sword named Infernum and two daggers dipped in pit-scorpion venom. He named them Mortem and Morbo. Travis and Connor each had a cadecus like their father. Travis named his Ieiunium and Connor had named his Velox. They each also had a pair of hidden daggers. Travis' were named Nuntius and Furtum and Connor's were named Viator and Deceptio. Leo had created an ornate hammer named Ignis that looked like it should be in the hands of Thor, and Creare and Facere, two bracelets that shot out spikes with a twist of his wrist.

Katie had grown a long whip out of vines that she named Nemus. When she was done with her demonstration it wrapped itself around her arm of its own accord. She also had a ring named Apis that, when twisted, grew a sharp point. Grover had conjured a pan flute he named Tibia. When he started playing, we all started falling asleep. He broke the spell with his laughter after we all fell over and got tangled up together. Of course, he stopped laughing when Clarisse threatened to shove a spear up his ass. He also strung a horn over his shoulder that he said could cause panic, but one glare from Clarisse stopped that demonstration entirely.

Thalia had summoned a silver bow with a refilling quiver that she named Lunae. She also had a belt buckled around her waist with sheaths that would never run out of knives. Clarisse had stepped forward with a slightly evil smile and showed us her MK 47, Odium, and her pistol, Butio. Will had a bow named Aurea that was just like Thalia's, only it was solid gold. He also had a sweet guitar that blasted out deadly waves of music whenever he strummed it. He could shrink it down to fit on a chain hanging around his neck. Piper had two daggers, one long and one short, named Amre and Unguenti. Rachel had two daggers that could change the relationship between people and animals. Annabeth had a small flute that could call owls to her aid and a couple of retuning daggers.

As soon as everyone was finished, I looked at Jason. "Hey, sorry, got to go." I said, and then ran off. I quickly made my way over to the lake, eager to find out what Max had for me. I slowed down once I saw her sitting on the dock, her feet dangling off the edge. As soon as she noticed me, she smiled her dazzling smile. I sat beside her on the dock, our hands intertwined. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have Max, especially right after Annabeth's betrayal. I smiled at her. "So, what do you have for me?"

She laughed. "Impatient, aren't you." I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed some more. Gods, I loved hearing her laugh. She deserved to laugh more after what she'd been through. Max smiled and pulled something out of her pocket, then held it up for me to see. Hanging from her hand was a delicate golden chain with a beautiful feather strung on it. It was light brown and streaked with gold. "its mine." she said, squeezing my hand. I beamed at her. "It's beautiful." Max reached up and put it around my neck. As soon as the clasp closed I felt a little tingle, like feathers brushing against my mind. She leaned back. "Now, just think about the sky."

I wasn't quite sure where she was going with that, but I did what she said. I closed my eyes and thought of the liberating freedom that I would have if I could soar across the sky like a bird. Almost immediately, I felt the tingle again, this time stronger. I opened my eyes and gasped. Hanging around me like a curtain was a magnificent pair of cream-colored wings. They had streaks of blue running through them, and the ends off all the feathers were glinting bright silver. I blinked a few times to clear the amazement out of my head, and then pulled Max in close. "Thank you." I whispered into her hair.

We pulled apart, but our hands were still entwined. She beamed at me. "I wanted you to be able to fly with me." She said. I stood up, and Max came with me. I gave her my crooked grin. "Well, what better time than now?" She smiled. "I can't think of any." We both took a running jump into the air, and then began to ascend into the sky. Somehow I instinctively knew how to fly. I guess it had something to do with the pendent. We gained elevation, and the buildings and people were now like tiny ants. We twirled and twisted through the sky, laughing in sheer joy. Eventually we evened out, and our wings beat in unison. For once, I was truly, completely happy.

A/N Next chapter's a time skip, and hopefully I'll introduce the Flock. Till next time! ~Skye


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N- The flock is here!

**I do not own anything besides the plot and the characters I create.**

Fang POV: (Right after Max left)

I smiled as Max threw herself out the window. Finally, that traitor was gone from the Flock. Honestly, I don't how I couldn't see it before. She was always keeping things from us, and that Voice in her head should have been a sign from the start. I paused in my thoughts as I heard Nudge's muffled sobs. I looked at her and noticed that she was curled up on the couch, her face buried in a pillow. In an act of complete instinct I pulled her in close. The Flock all sent me surprised glances, especially Angel, but I sent them a glare that said, "What? I can be caring too."

Nudge brought her face out from the pillow, which now had long tracks of mascara running down it. I patted her head a little awkwardly. I hadn't really had much to do with comforting anyone. Ma…the traitor normally took care of that. "It's going to be ok Nudge." I said quietly. "She was a spy; she didn't need to stay here." Nudge started sobbing into my shoulder. Great. At least my shirt was black. "I know!" She choked out between sobs. "But she's been like our mom for so long! She fed us and cleaned up and healed us when we were hurt! She taught us how to fly and how to read and how to fight and now she's gone!" She succumbed to her tears and completely buried her face in my shoulder.

The rest of the Flock started quietly sobbing as well, and I felt a few traitor tears spilling onto my face. "We don't need her!" Angel yelled. I cleared my foggy vision the best I could and looked at her. She was the only one that hadn't shed any tears. Her face was set in anger, and I wondered what could have got her so upset. "She was a traitor, don't you remember?" She paced to the window and slammed it shut. "She was weak and a terrible leader. I'll be a much better one." As soon as Angel said that it was like a fog was cleared from my mind. I blinked a few times and stood up from my position on the couch. My expression turned from quiet sorrow to what I assume was death walking. The rest of the Flock blinked a like they were seeing light for the first time.

I growled at Angel and she backed against the window in fear. "You did something to us." I ground out. Angel started quivering a little. "I only made you see the truth." She said, her angry words not matching her terror. Nudge got up from the couch, her eyes red and swollen from her tears. "No." She snarled, matching my angry tone with one of her own. "You controlled our minds to make us kick Max out!" The rest of the Flock stopped blinking and glared at Angel, as if uttering what she did aloud had broken her spell. Angel shakily opened the window, as if preparing an escape route. "Why would you do that?!" Gazzy yelled barley able to believe his sister's betrayal.

Angel's eyes once again turned to steel. "She was a terrible leader and she has almost no power. Jeb told me that I was the superior being, that I was supposed to be the leader but she was born first. I should be the leader." She growled, trying to ensnare us in her mind control again. I shook my head and glared at her. "That's not going to work a second time." I said walking closer to Angel. She backed away a few steps and her back hit the window sill. "I think you should leave." I said quietly. Her mouth flopped open at the clear invitation to exile. She frantically searched the faces of the Flock for a little compassion, something that would allow her to stay. They were all frozen in a look of unbridled hatred and the pain of betrayal. She slowly closed her mouth.

"Fine. I'll leave." She said quietly, her eyes on the ground. Suddenly her head snapped back up and her eyes were full of fire. "But one day I'll be back, and you'll wish you would have made me your leader!" And with that she clambered up onto the window sill and took off into the rapidly approaching twilight. We watched her as she flew out the very window Max had thrown herself out of, but this time no tears were shed. I sighed tiredly and plunked back down onto the couch. The rest of the Flock watched Angel for a few more seconds the joined me. "What are we going to do now?" Gazzy said, his face still trained toward his rapidly retreating sister.

My thoughts turned to Max. We had let that little devil child trick us into ruining, out casting her. She needed to hear that we were sorry, that we had made a grave mistake and we needed her back. That I needed her back. I looked at the rest of the Flock. They were visibly shaken at having lost two of our members in such a short time, one at the cruelty of the other. I turned to Gazzy. "We're going to find Max." I said firmly. Slowly, one by one, their faces turned into ones of stony determination. I knew then that no matter how long it took, no matter how much pain we faced, that we were going to get her back.

Two Years Later-

We had searched and searched, but it was like Max had disappeared of the face of the Earth. Every member of the Flock had grown up a little, including me. My hair now reached to below my shoulder blades, and I had grown into an almost-adult. Gazzy was no longer the cute little kid he used to be. He had grown into a slightly lankier pre-teen, with pain in his every gaze. He had taken the loss of Max and Angel the hardest. Nudge was now a beautiful teenager, and more than once I was forced to protect her from seedy men looking for a one night stand. Iggy had let his hair grow out as well, and he now had some muscle definition.

Somehow we had made our way to New York during our search, but it turned out to be a bad move. The night we entered the city all kinds of beasts and monsters that I had thought were just myth had come lumbering out of the darkness to attack us. They all whispered of a little temptress ordering them to destroy us. At first they were hard to see; it was like a mist surrounded their bodies. As soon as one hit us, though, we were able to see them just fine. It was a good thing we were used to fighting Erasers, or we would have never survived the night. We weren't even able to leave the city, since if we tried monsters instantly swarmed us.

A few weeks of living through that hell, and I started to hear a voice. I thought I was finally going insane, but I followed its instructions anyway. Apparently it was leading us to a place called The Olympian Camp, a place safe from monsters. "You do not belong there, but perhaps they will let you in. Your patron goddess, after all, does reside in the camp." And so we ran. We didn't stop for food or sleep and just went on pure adrenaline. More and more monsters picked up on our trail, and soon there was a pack of them right behind us. We just kept running, hoping that we could reach this supposed safe haven and soon. In the middle of the day we finally reached a hill. There was a sign that said strawberries, but I didn't pay much attention to it. One-eyed beasts and huge dogs were on our trail, and now they had us on open ground. I turned to face the oncoming horde.

"Go." I growled to the Flock. "I'll hold them off for as long as possible." The Flock wheeled around to face the monsters with me. "If you go, we go." Iggy said. "Idiots." I murmured, secretly glad they had chosen to fight with me. As the first one-eyed monster reached us and I prepared to meet God, or whoever had a nasty sense of humor when they created me, I heard a thunk. The creature hit the ground with a loud thud, dead at my feet. A golden dagger had sprouted from its forehead. We looked around in surprise as the monsters stopped their advance, clear looks of fear on their faces. Suddenly, two creatures swooped down from the sky. In my sleep deprived state my first thought was angels, as they glinted gold and silver in the sunlight. At closer glance it turned out that it was a boy and a girl, about the same age as me.

The girl held out another golden dagger. "Back, ye bitches." The boy rolled his eyes. "What she means to say is, get the hell out of our territory before we blast you into bits." He pointed his sword at them threateningly. Wait, since when was he holding a sword? The monsters looked downright terrified. The biggest one of them spoke timidly. "But, the temptress commands us." The boy's eyes darkened and I felt an irrational fear twist my stomach. "So be it." He purred softly, and that was more terrifying than all the yelling in the world. He raised his hand. "Goodbye." He said cheerfully. Shards of ice pelted the monsters from the sky, spearing them and mutilating their bodies. They screamed as they evaporated into dust.

The kids and I hesitated to call them kids, turned to us. The boy had long black hair, and eyes as blue as the sea. He was pretty much made of muscle, but not in that gross way. A pair of cream, blue, and silver wings stretched above his head. The girl had long golden blonde hair and feathers were woven in and out of her locks. She was extremely fit herself, and I couldn't help but admire her. Her wings were tawny, like a hawk's. I kept thinking that there was something familiar about her, but I just couldn't place it. They both looked like they had seen plenty of battle and practically radiated power.

"Mutants, huh?" The boy said, balancing his sword on his shoulder. We all nodded mutely, to stunned to speak. "Well, I guess you can stay in little miss sunshine's cabin." He said, gesturing to the girl with a smirk on his face. He turned back to us. "My name's Percy, by the way." The girl pushed him to the side. "What you're supposed to say is, welcome to The Olympian Camp." I froze. I hadn't heard it in two years, but I would know that voice anywhere. I was about to form the word, but Gazzy beat me to it. "Max?" He gasped, and everything froze.

A/N- *Gasp* the flock found Max what will happen next? Find out later! ~Skye

Plus Should I put a camper with Fang? Comment your answer!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N Yay! I finally managed to put out another chapter. Sorry for the wait no one would let me on a computer or give me the password. Plus people saying that this story sounds familiar is because I adopted it the original is The Sea and the Sky by .

I do not own anything but the plot and my made up characters!

Fang POV:

Silence stretched out over the hill. Percy had frozen his blue eye cold as ice. His mouth had opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words to form. I stared at Max. We had been searching for so long now; I could barely believe this was real. Maybe those monsters had finally caught up with us and this was our after-death hallucination. I wanted nothing more than to run and wrap my arms around her and tell her just how sorry I was, but something was stopping me. Max looked so different and was practically radiating power. She had looked so happy before. Somehow I had always imagined that she would be hunkered down somewhere wallowing in misery, but this was clearly not the case. "Max?" I weakly echoed Gazzy. I felt myself moving forward.

Suddenly, the air became choked with power. My mouth flopped open as Max's eyes began to glow gold. The wind picked up and blew furiously around her head, and her golden hair drifted around her like a halo. The Flock and I just stood there, stunned. Had Max evolved new powers or something? I was broken out of my thoughts by Max's angry voice. "What are you doing here?" She growled. Nudge took the opportunity to speak.

"W-we were looking for you…..but then all these scary monsters started attacking us…." She trailed off as Max's golden glow spread to the rest of her body. "How dare you come here! You weren't even looking for me, were you?! You just want a free place to stay! Haven't you already hurt me enough already?!" I started feeling sick, and the world began to spin around me. A migraine split through my head, and all I could see was the golden light washing off of Max.

Abruptly, the world came crashing back down around me. I blinked a few times and the migraine receded into the back of my head. It was then that I realized I was kneeling on the ground. I could feel a liquid running down my lip and brought a shaky hand to wipe it away. As I drew my hand away, I saw the rusty red that signified blood. I felt a sickening feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach. What had just happened? I struggled to my feet, swaying a little. I saw the rest of the Flock do the same. The glow that had been radiating off of Max was nowhere to be seen. I looked up to where she had been standing, and what I saw made my breath catch in my throat.

Percy had wrapped his arms around Max, and she had buried her face in his shoulder. She was shaking a little, and I could hear small sobs coming from her. Percy ran his fingers through her hair and mumbled quietly in her ear. I felt unprecedented rage after seeing this. It should be me over there comforting her, not this Percy. He looked like a dumb surfer dude anyway. Why would Max want anything to do with someone like him?

After a while, Max pulled herself away from him. She cast one more glare at us, and then turned back to Percy. "I'm going to our cabin Perce." My heart stopped as she said our cabin. Wait, maybe all the kids here just shared cabins. I mean, it was called Camp Half Blood. From what I knew, kids shared cabins at a camp. This thought calmed me down a little, and I focused on what Max was saying. "We have no choice but to give them shelter, since they were obviously running from monsters." Percy nodded slightly. "I can show them around while you go relax a little." Percy said, his voice rolling like the waves off a beach. Max nodded hesitantly. "Thanks Perce." Then she did something that made me see red with anger.

She leaned into Percy on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. On the lips. "I'll see you in a bit Surfer Boy." She mumbled, and then turned to walk away. "Wait, Max." Percy said quietly. She turned back around to face him. At this point the two of them were completely ignoring us. Percy's eyes became slightly apologetic. "You know they'll have to stay in the mutant cabin, right?" He asked softly. Max smiled bitterly. "I know. I guess I'll be staying in our cabin from now on then." She said, and a small smile played across Percy's lips. "Alright. See you in a bit, Birdie." I fully expected Percy to be punched. I was extremely annoyed when Max did nothing but smile. "Bye Seaweed Brain." She said, before vanishing in a cloud of gold. What. The. Hell.

Percy turned to us and sighed. As soon as hi eyes landed on us, they once again turned as clear as ice. "Might as well get this over with." He mumbled. He started walking back up the hill, and gestured for us to follow him. "Come on. I'll show you around." We trailed after him. Soon, we came to an archway. I assume it said Camp Half Blood, but the letters were all in some other language. Percy saw us staring at the arch and smirked. "You all have a lot to lean." And with that, he stepped into camp.

Line Break-

Fang POV:

Percy led us up the hill to a surprisingly normal looking farmhouse. Glancing back at us, he gestured to it. "This is the Big House. It's where all the camp councilors meet." We all nodded, processing the information being given to us. Percy led us farther through the camp. He showed us an archery range, a lake where several people were canoeing, and a dining pavilion that strangely, had no roof. We were winding our way through the rest of camp, when we stopped at a relatively large building. "These are the stables." Percy said, with no small hint of pride in his voice. He waved his hand, and the doors swung open. Were all the doors in this place on a motion sensor or something?

We walked into the dimly lit barn. My heart cringed when I saw the horses all in their stables. I knew what it was like to be caged…..wait, did those horses have wings?! I whirled around to face Percy as the rest of the Flock also realized that there was something off with all the animals in the barn. Percy chuckled as he saw us all drop into a fighting stance. "Relax. All these horses were born this way, completely natural." He raised an eyebrow at us until we reluctantly eased out of fighting position. I still remained tense though. You could never be too safe.

"If these horses are like this naturally, then will you please tell me what the hell is going on here?" I growled. Percy's eyes flashed, but he gestured for us to follow him out the door. He led us to a small area in about the middle of camp. There were a few benches, and he waved for us to sit down. Once we were all seated, Percy began talking.

"This place." He started, waving at the surrounding camp. "Is called Camp Half-Blood for a reason." I looked at him, confused. I was about to ask him what he meant by that, when Iggy beat me to it. "Does this mean that this is a place for mutants? Because we're always looking for a safe haven…" Percy cut him off. "No, this isn't a camp for mutants, but you're close." With that he stood up and began walking away. I took this as a queue to follow him, and so I started off of his tail. The Flock followed in my wake.

We reached an area of camp that I hadn't seen before. Cabins of all kinds were arranged in a horseshoe formation, and some were placed sporadically outside the arc. What really caught my attention, though, was the fact that all the cabins were so completely different. One was held up by a huge tree, the walls supported by its branches. One was a pale blue and the walls seemed to ripple like the surface of the seas. Another was painted a deep red and was covered in barbed wire and various weapons. One in the center was completely made of marble and a moving façade of lightning was constantly crackling on its surface.

I stared in awe at these works of architecture. There seemed to be something familiar about the greyish cabin….. I was broken out of my thoughts by Nudge's voice. "These cabins all signify a Greek god, right?" She squeaked, sure she'd figured out the mystery. Percy nodded, a small smile twisting at the corners of his mouth. "Spot on…." He trailed off, not sure of her name. "Nudge!" She squealed happily. At the mention of her name, Percy's eyes grew cold again, and it felt like a hand of ice had gripped my heart. "Right." Percy continued. "But, these cabins are so much more than tributes to the gods." I noticed his voice changed, as if he was about to impart us with some great secret.

After a few seconds, I grew impatient. "Well?" I asked, and it came out rougher than I had meant it to. Percy glared at me, and the frost returned. He walked towards the blue cabin, and we followed him. Up closer, the building was even more beautiful. The surface was flecked with so many shades of blue, and was sparkling and rippling like the ocean. A trident was hanging over the porch, and statues of winged and finned horses guarded the entrance. I wracked my brain for the name of the Greek god of the ocean. Finally, I reached my answer. This must be the cabin for Poseidon.

Percy finally turned back to us. "As I said, these cabins are so much more than a simple tribute to the gods." He paused as if to gather strength. He took a breath and continued. "They shelter their mortal children from harm." I took us a second to realize what he had just said, and when we did it was loud. "What?!" The Flock all screeched. Percy started talking again, almost absentmindedly. "Well, it houses the former god's children, as none of the new ones have had any kids yet, at least not that I know of….." He trailed off when he saw the looks on our faces.

I couldn't believe it. We had somehow made our way to a crazy house, no worse, a crazy camp, and Max was here too. Was that what happened? Did she crack and get sent to a mental facility? I glared at Percy "Do you honestly expect us to believe a word of what you're saying, you crazy bastard?" At this, Percy's eyes grew dark and, like the ocean during a storm. Power radiated off of him, and the Flock and I were forced to step back. The dizzying sensation from earlier came rushing back. Percy pulled himself up to his full height and glared at us with a look that left me feeling like I ought to have been dead. Percy growled at us, his voice low and menacing. "I hope you believe it, because you're standing in the presence of the God of the Oceans."

A/N So the Flock has managed to piss off Percy. I don't think their first day at camp is going so well, do you? What will it take to make those bird-brains realize that they're standing in the presence of a god?

Plus guys the chapters might get longer and the time chapters uploading will grow longer too because what I said earlier is that I adopted it , also I go on vacation on the next 2 weeks so I probably won't have time to upload stuff but I don't have a computer ether L. One more thing I might get a chapter in for a week or two I should come back and upload a chapter on the 17th of this month.

So until the next chapter. Bye! ~Skye


	11. First AN and Voteing

\A/N - Yes I post an authors note sorry! Okay here is a question does anyone want this to become an **M rated **story for sexy and cursing parts in the story **yes or no?** I will be back so post your answers by at lest in the next **5 days **than I will post something in the next **3 Days **after that. For now I will work on something else. So review your answer! Plus you can post oc characters I might be able to use later in the story or in some other fan fiction, also vote if you want the flock to die or be alive to be happy or insanely mad, fly away, stay at camp? All up to you! So vote! Till the next chapter! ~Skye

P.S. I will take this down later!


End file.
